


i'm so charmed to not know you

by lostinthefire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil knows everything that happens in Night Vale, except for when it comes to one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so charmed to not know you

Sometimes he wishes he didn't know. Sometimes he wishes he wouldn't drown in the knowing, but Cecil can't help it. It's a part of his calling, a part of being the Voice of Night Vale. 

He knows everything. 

He knows when you sleep. He knows when you fuck. He knows when you cry. He knows when you ache. He knows everything about you. He can taste what you taste, feel what you feel. He swims in it, drowns in it, chokes his way through day after day of so many feelings and emotions that aren't his.

The one person he can't feel, the one person who doesn't make him spin and ache and get sick, is Carlos. Perfect, wonderful Carlos.

And maybe that's why he is that way to Cecil. Maybe that beauty is in the not knowing, in the inability to sense his every move. 

Maybe he loves him for all the things he cannot know about this strange and wonderful newcomer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
